This invention provides a procedure and substances and generally, a health enhancement system which can be used to bolster or improve the body's resistance to certain life threatening conditions such as Cancer, AIDS, Diabetes, Hepatitis, Parkinson's Disease and others. It may be particularly useful when facing a threat or risk of some cancers in humans. The system may establish a health enhancement program through which is provided a group of natural products, vitamins and minerals, aminoacids, herbs and essential oils that may be helpful in aiding the body in fighting the growth of cancers and the progression of other diseases and in reducing the negative side effects of cancer and cancer treatment, and other diseases and their treatment(s). It may also assist in slowing, stopping, or reversing the growth of some cancers in the user. According to one embodiment, the body's ability to achieve a remission of a cancer is believed to be due to its being aided by a unique combination of selected ingredients and dosages. This system may: slow, stop, or reverse the growth of cancerous cells, and/or promotes and strengthen the human bodies own immune defense system against the cancerous cells. Additionally, this system may allow cancer victims to maintain a significant, higher health status, as defined by mobility, weight gain and energy level during treatment and post treatment. In one embodiment the ingredients may themselves be significant. In another embodiment, the amount, timing and frequency in which the products are taken may have a significant impact on the treatment performance. The products may also be presented in a unit dose packaging system that may improve the patient's ability to accurately follow the use methodology prescribed. As should be appreciated, the packaging system may also be applied and used for other administrations as well. In order to track effectiveness and/or assure system processes, a set of medical tests may be required of the patient before and during the course of the treatment. The tests can be collected and analyzed by the administrator or a health professional to aid in obtaining information on the progress of the patient. There may also be further evidence of the efficacy of the products or the system in various cases.
There have been numerous research reports and claim published on the ability of natural products, vitamins and minerals to provide either enhancements or even effective, alternative means for conventional treatments (surgery, chemotherapy and radiation) of some human cancers. Most of this research has focused on the use of one or a limited number of natural products against a particular type of cancer. Often research has been inconclusive with both positive and negative results reported. The present invention provides a new approach to both the products used, the systems followed, and the reporting requirements of a treatment system. It may be applicable in a wide range of treatments; however, it is of particular applicability for a multi-faceted treatment such as proposed to bolster a battle against certain forms of cancer. In one embodiment, the invention may also be used in combination or conjunction with conventional treatments such as surgery, chemotherapy and radiation therapy. This combination may again provide multiple backups and synergies that may provide more effective control than any one treatment or product or therapy. Again, as data is collected (perhaps as part of the inventions data collection system) other preferred embodiments may also be derived.